


Playground

by Dragones



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Made using TalkToTransformer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragones/pseuds/Dragones
Summary: A short poem exploring human thought.
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796878





	Playground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smithybiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithybiscuit/gifts).



Still you carry on  
Some things are better off left alone  
And that half of you  
The ones that believe that there is some hope for you now  
You're still making mistakes  
And just pretending to be happy  
Instead of embracing your deepest fears  
We all take the cure for just one disease  
But you and I both took too many  
We knew that it was better than the cure  
And, ah, I'm a jaded messenger  
But we were friends as well as parents  
And we had everything to gain  
The world was our playground  
And the children were so oblivious  
They could barely comprehend  
What it meant to them to grow up  
Because there was nothing they could see


End file.
